leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thresh/@comment-60764-20130607062438/@comment-5955640-20130607071249
Are you asking on how to play Thresh? You ever play an initator of any sort? You do that with him. Although Obviously there is a fine line between Blitzcrank and Rammus but like. Generally speaking. Being tanky helps. Runic Bulwark of course but you'd might also consider other items like Locket of the Iron Solari or Twin Shadows to have some extra utility in teamfights or the extra defensive measures if you really need them. By the way never pull yourself into a target with Death Sentence before level six and without complete assurance that you will get follow through. 70% of the time just let the grab go. Flay has a poke quality to it but you shouldn't try to make use of it haphazardly. It's mostly for keeping a champ in place. Get some practice in on slashing in the direction that keeps the targets in place or pushes them away. Dark Passage is arguably Thresh's true token move. You can use it to grab souls and you can reveal areas with it but I wouldn't waste it's uses like that unless you have a good CDR and Mana Regen going so it's not to costly and doesn't leave the Lantern's most important use unattended. I guess it goes without saying but you also need to predict where your ally is going to be and where you want to be. Using it as a shiled for yourself is extremely ineffective. When you throw the lantern you need to throw it at their ultimate destination rather than where their location as they are in route to the target. Both you and your carry will just walk past it making it a wasted move. Alsoi keep in mind that if the opponent is standing on the lantern an ally cannot click on it. This usually does not happen intentionally and is just an element of a close quarter combat situation. The box is really powerful at keeping champs in place and doing damage to them. I would say that if you are one of those people who worry about taking kills when playing as a support or worry that others care too much. Try to not unleash the box on targets with low health and aim for the box to CC and burst them. It does burst. Kinda like Sona's ult. You don't expect to kill anybody with it but you will occasionally. Being an initator he is technically good with all carries. His kit however Synergizes most with Tristana and Corki. This is due to them being fairly squishy and having a rather All in Dash that leaves them completely vulernable espescially if the gank wasn't as solid a deal as they thought it was. Basically it's extra mobility for them to have Dark passage as the second flash. On that same method. Their all in mannerisms mean they can instantly react and hit the targets with complete gusto. You might say that this is the case for other champs and you'd be right but other champs are given stronger advantages in different ways. Vayne and Twitch just need a target to be momentarily unable to fight back or have a disavantage at repositioning themselves. Janna provides that an a shield that buffs attack damage. What good is Thresh for Vayne? Thresh doesn't present her with ways to shine aside from just the grab. You don't synergize. You just benefit and that is a difference worth acknowledging. Lastly if you play ranked or Normal draft you won't get to play him often. He's replaced Blitzcrank as one of the higher ranking targets of the ban hammer. He's really fun and I hope you enjoy him.